mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Exiles
Exiles are carapacians that have been exiled from their Incipisphere and live on post-apocalyptic planets after the Sburb players have left it and it has been wiped clean by The Reckoning. Their purpose is to reintroduce civilization to the planet and assist the Sburb players that previously inhabited the planet. There have been five main exiles for both the post-scratch trolls' session and the pre-scratch kids' session. On pre-scratch Earth, the White Queen also brought several other Prospitians. Andrew Hussie himself plays a similar role for Caliborn's session. __TOC__ The Exiles Pre-scratch Kids Wayward Vagabond.png|link=Wayward Vagabond|Wayward Vagabond Peregrine Mendicant.png|link=Peregrine Mendicant|Peregrine Mendicant AR.png|link=Aimless Renegade|Aimless Renegade WQ.png|link=Windswept Questant|Windswept Questant WhiteKing.png|link=Writ Keeper|Writ Keeper Serenity.png|link=Serentiy|Serenity Post-scratch Trolls Slick.png|link=Spades Slick|Spades Slick Deuce.png|link=Clubs Deuce|Clubs Deuce Droog.png|link=Diamonds Droog|Diamonds Droog Boxcars.png|link=Hearts Boxcars|Hearts Boxcars Snowman.png|link=Snowman| MsPaintTransparent.png|link=Ms. Paint|Ms. Paint Pre-scratch Earth The first Exiles introduced are those in the pre-scratch kids' session, who travel the vast desert that used to be Earth in the year 2422. They travel alone and with little more than they can carry. Along their travels they show habits and actions parallel to one another. *They are all carapacians and most of them dress only in cloth. *They all have the same initials as exiles as they did before. **The Wayward Vagabond, formerly the Warweary Villein. He has a black carapace and is draped in dusty rags that were once John's bedsheets (referred to as a 'rag of souls') **The Peregrine Mendicant, formerly the Parcel Mistress. She has a white carapace and has gray clothing, which were originally made from a golden Prospitian flag **The Aimless Renegade, formerly the Authority Regulator. He also has a black carapace and wears bright yellow CAUTION tape wrapped around his body. **The Windswept Questant, formerly the the White Queen. She has a white carapace, and light grey clothing. She is one of the few exiles who does not improvise clothing. **The Writ Keeper, formerly the White King. His "exile clothing" was never seen since he was only with the exiles for a short time and did not have the time to change his clothing. **Serenity. A firefly once encased in amber. She does not have Exile clothing, because she is a firefly. *Four of them stumble upon a Sburb related structure during their travels at the same locations as the homes of the children. **The Vagabond finds the Skyship Base buried underground where Rose's house once stood. **The Mendicant finds the Helipod Base lying on its side under the White Tree which grew on the site of John's house. **The Renegade is perched inside of the Frog Temple, which is on the same island as Jade's house. Since the Bec Head Base made its appearance on the island, he contacted Dave only once before destroying the Bec Head Base before he was killed, making it impossible to do so again. ** The Questant first appears by teleporting just outside of the mysterious Eggy loking thign sic Eggy-Looking Base, which seems to be connected to Dave's house. *Inside of each base, they find a Homestuck Interface Device which allows them to send messages to the children in the past. It is interesting to note that the starting location of each base is at the former home of the server player for the kid they are able to contact. **The computer in the Skyship base can send commands to John. It has also shown Dave on one of the monitors but the Vagabond had not talked with him. **The Helipod base had been able to communicate with Jade, but was exploded by Becsprite upon his noticing of a mail woman attempting to get her attention. Dogs do not like Mailmen. **The Renegade was able to use the computer in the Bec Head Base to talk to Dave for a short time before destroying it **The Questant has a computer in the Egg Base which she can use to command Rose. *They each fly their base to Jade's island--except for the Renegade, who started there, and the Keeper, who was secreted in the lotus capsule inside the frog temple and thus also started there. Traits and likenesses *Each has an idolized government occupation they admire and strive to be. **The Vagabond admires mayors for being just and friendly, unlike kings. He appoints himself mayor of Can Town, and makes a mayoral sash out of cables and a mayo label. His hatred of kings, and likely his preference for democracy, stems from his past as the Warweary Villein. It may also be worth noting that he is making Can Town he makes a wall drawing of Skaia, Prospit, Derse and the four kids' planets well before it is actually revealed to the reader that those are the planets the game takes place on. **The Mendicant considers mail to be the foundation to society and considers herself to be a postal carrier, ever since she was employed as one as the Parcel Mistress. She carries a cart of mailboxes, including a letter addressed to Dr. David Brinner, who lives near John's house. She later dons the White Queen's ring, gaining equal powers to Jack Noir. **The Renegade upholds law above all else, and fancies himself a judge. He was originally the Authority Regulator. At the moment, he is most concerned with the Frog Temple's "illicit amphibian idolatry" and the sanctity of the "crime scene," which constitutes the temple and immediate area and is holding a court about these charges. **The Questant was the White Queen of Prospit. **The Keeper was the White King of Prospit. Alternia *In the far past of the intermission, Spades Slick encounters his past self, the Scurrilous Straggler. As the Scurrilous Straggler, his wrappings, similar to Wayward Vagabond's, depict a spade. At the end of the intermission, he sees Karkat on a terminal and recognizes him from his time in the medium as the trolls' version of Jack Noir. Spades Slick has apparently succeeded with the task to rebuild civilization; in an alternate timeline without him, the town does not exist. This is surprising because he does not exhibit a civilized specialization (e.g. WV and democracy, PM and mail, AR and law). *Clubs Deuce acts as Sollux's exile, greeting him from the future after Sollux had just died, freaking him out to the point of overloading the monitors in the Crab Base. *Hearts Boxcars acts as Tavros' exile, ordering him to kiss Vriska, probably because of his infatuation with hearts (and therefore red romance). *Diamonds Droog acts as Aradia's Exile. He commands her to 'Make Her Pay', and she then proceeds to beat up Vriska. This makes him very happy. He has also contacted Tavros while Vriska was asking him to kill her, trying unsuccessfully to get him to grant Vriska a clean death. * is Vriska's Exile, and has also advised Terezi. She uses both of them to exile the Hivebent version of Jack Noir, who later becomes Spades Slick. Unlike WV, is able to contact more than one player. This could indicate that the number of exiles in a session is not always the same as the number of players, although as each exile is tied to an individual player's command station this may be unlikely. Andrew Hussie called "the 8th exile", but it is not clear whether he includes the kids' exiles in that order. Post-scratch Earth Future post-scratch Earth has no "formal" Exiles, since the lack of a Reckoning in a void session means that there is both no easy way to become exiled and no Exile terminals for communicating with players. However, Calliope and Caliborn on far-future Earth appear to have analogous monitors in their room, and Caliborn encounters an exile station with a late in his session quest. There are, however, a number of Prospitians and Dersites who were brought to Earth by the Condesce. They have been seen to break into the Skaianet Laboratory for what Roxy suspects to be hunting cats for food. When Roxy's house entered the Medium, a number of the carapacians were List of exiles Trivia *While he is not Caliborn's exile, Andrew Hussie plays a similar role during Act 6 Intermission 4, typing words into the narrative prompt, which Caliborn initially perceives as a voice in his head. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies